WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!
by ABookWormForLife
Summary: Rise of the Guardians movie plot, except with an OC and some changes. Ratings may go up. I suck at summaries and this is my first story, please read and enjoy! I'm also taking prompts for oneshots and ideas for the story!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Guys, I have very bad news...I will never own Jack Frost or ROTG. :(**

** I'm also only writing this disclaimer once for the whole story since I'm too lazy to write the same thing for every chapter, so yeah. Also, for the accents, I'm terrible at them so sorry if I mess them up.**

**This is my first story so help will be welcomed.**

**One more thing, thank you Bookworm1756 for being my beta reader!**

* * *

She had woken up in a clearing in a forest with the moon shining down on her. She didn't remember anything and didn't know if she had a past life...

**300 YEARS LATER**

Rosalie Autumn was the bringer of Autumn and the spirit of Bravery. She was an elemental, of course. She had straight long dark auburn hair that reached mid-back and curled at the bottom, with eyes that were forever changing colours, mostly depending on her mood. But mostly they were a hazel colour. She wore a red jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. She wore a belt with her three foot long gold sword strapped on to it. She also wore a gold leaf necklace. She was forever stuck at the age of 17, since she was an immortal.

**Rosalie's POV**

It started out as an ordinary day, up until I crashed into _Jack Frost_.

It was the start of fall and after completing my work for the day, I flew home. You won't call where I live a "home", since it was in a forest near a mountain now known as Mount Seymour, in a city called Vancouver. My "home" consisted of a specific tree where I always slept and where I woke up that first night, discovering I was invisible to humans and that they walked right through me, which hurt**-**a lot. I occasionally meet a spirit, but almost all of them always end up being rude to me for no reason. Maybe 'cause they see I was a "weak female spirit". But they always underestimate me. The Sandman was nice, he always sent me sweet dreams, and Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny) too, but after a certain incident we were always seen to be bickering.

"Hey wind," I shouted. "Take me home!" (I can fly without the wind too.) As I flew back from England (I can't believe they still have a royal family and all that stuff!), I passed the US, where I saw a "blue streak" racing at me. I tried to fly out of the way, but I was too slow.

I shouted, "Hey, watch where you're go-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say, something hit me hard on my forehead, making me cry out, searing white hot pain spreading through my head. Soon, I started to see black dots spreading through my vision, and I slipped into the darkness.

**Jack's POV**

"Faster, wind, faster!" I cheered on my only friend as it blew me faster than ever.

**I was heading back to Burgess after giving Russia a light frosting****.**I just hoped whoever the spirit of Autumn was wouldn'tget mad at me, forit was fall now, but I was just so _bored._

It was fun, flying in super-speedmode-until I crashed into someone and lost control of the wind, that is.

All I heard was, "Hey, watch where you're go-"

That was when my staff accidentally hit her on the back of her head. Making her cry out in pain, promptly knocking her out. _Smart move,__Frost, smart move,_I thought as I finally got control of the wind again and dived down to catch her.

_God, she was light, maybe even skinnier than me!_ I caught her just before she landed on the roof of a skyscraper and I noticed a giant bruise just beginning to form on her head. She had pale skin that matched her red hair with a sword hanging from her waist.

_Great Frost, you just had to do that, and who knew that Jack Frost had to knock out someone who was drop dead gorgeous? She's probably going to chop off __your_ _ head when she finds out what __you__ done with her sword._I signed-at least I saved her from going "_SPLALT"_on the roof.

As I flew back to Burgess, I pondered on what to do with her when she woke up. _Oh well, I'll just YOLO it __like __the kids in this era say nowadays._

Reaching the lake where I woke up from, Iflew down and set her gently by the water. I then put one of my hands on her forehead to act as an ice pack to try and ease the pain from the bruise.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh look who we have here, if it isn't Rosalie, the spirit of Autumn and _Bravery,"_said a voice from the shadows. The voice said the last word with disgust.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"Ah, straight to the point I see. To answer your question, I am Pitch Black, the nightmare king, but better known as the Boogeyman," said a man coming out from the shadows.

He was tall and had gold eyes with gray skin and slicked black hair. He was also wearing some sort of "man-dress". I snickered softly at the thought. _Wait, did he just say__'nightmare king'? So he's the one who's been causing me all this extra work? Making me go to every child who woke up from a nightmare__and needing some bravery?!_I decided to hate theguy no matter what he said.

"Autumn, I...heard of your unique ability to change beings into trees, take complete control of one's mind, and also in other things. Am I missing something?"

Before I could answer, he said," But healing isn't an important issue...if you are to join me." He startedto walk toward the shadows and seemed to fade into them.

"Wait!-"Before I could say anything else, I woke up to finda pair of icy blue eyes staring down at me with concern. Then I blushed when I realized that I was staring back him.

Realizing and recognizing who he was in his frosted blue hoodie, I leapt to my feet,drew out my sword and gotinto a defensive position in 10 seconds flat.

Before I could say anything to him, a wave of dizziness passed over me and I swayed. The guy with the blue eyes leapt up, about to take a couple steps forward, my next words stopping him.

* * *

**I'm mean aren't I? Leaving you guys on a minor cliff-hanger already! *CACKLES EVILLY***

**Sorry if Rosalie's powers sound really lame right now, any ideas on what a autumn spirit's powers should be?**


	2. Christmas Sack

**_HI_ guys,I'm back! Since you guys reviewed, u got a longer chapter!**

**thanks to **

**_Jackie Frost for being my first reviewer!_**

**_Jackie Frost: Why do u hate me? :P_**

**_lightfeather5632: I know right!_**

* * *

**_From last chapter_**

_Before I could say anything to him, a wave of dizziness passed over me and I swayed. The guy with the blue eyes leapt up, about to take a couple steps forward, my next words stopping him._

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Jack Frost, I swear if you take one more step, winter won't be coming around this year, " I threatened, pointing my sword at his throat.

Thisdid nothing to him, all he said was, "Hey, are you alright?"

Even with a sword, he managedto look at someone with concern?!

There was something seriously wrong with that guy.

With that, I snapped, "I _was_ before _you_ came into the picture. Oh,and did you really think I wouldn't notice what you did to Russia?"

"It was worth a try." Jack grinned evilly.

I did not trust that grin, nor would I ever again if I had known what was coming next.

He made a mini blizzard surround him, and the next thing I knew he was in front of me.

My sword had lowered while the blizzard had raged on, and as quick as a cathe leanedforward and kissed me right on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make me nearly drop my sword in surprise.

I blushed madly, and stammered out, "Wha... did you just do what I think you did?!"

Before he had time to reply, I slapped his face and flew away, leaving a very stunned Jack Frost behind.

Good thing he didn't go after me, or else he wouldnever bring winter around again.

** ~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~**

I landed in the clearing, still blushing furiously at the kiss.

I suddenly felt dizzy again, so I took a mirror from mytree, (along with my other things that were stashed in there) saw I had an angry purple bruise on my forehead.

Stupid Frost, I muttered, putting my hand up to my forehead to heal it.

* * *

**_A few months later._**

**Rosalie's POV**

In a few daysit was going to be Easter, so I went and got some decorations-notice I didn't say _steal_. At least I left the exact money needed, including GST and PST! The only bad thing was that I was going to celebrate Easter by myself, _again_, as I had done for the last 300 years.

I was just passing an alleyway in Burgess when I heard a familiar voice-well, two voices actually.

So curious as I was, I hid behind a dumpster and eavesdropped. I know, I know, it's not polite but did I care? No! And so I listened, which kind of changed my life.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

_Oh look, it's the Easter Mascot. Seriously, if you saw him, he looks like a high school mascot you will __find anywhere in high schools. I'm not kidding... well, __I might be over-exaggerating a _little _bit._

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that... are yah?"

_Oh look, __it's __Frost_. I mentally groaned inside.

"Yes."

_Who wouldn't be?_

I heard the sound of a boomerang taken off its strap.

"But this is about something else. Fellas..."

_Looks like __this is _finally _going to get __interesting!_ I thought as a hairy hand lifted Jack off of the ground and stuffed him headfirst into a sack.

I quietly giggled. But it probably was not too quiet since Bunnymund pricked his ears up and started toward my hiding place.

_Shit!_

I quickly stood up and was about to fly away when something caught my leg. That 'something' was a paw.

"Hey!" I said, justbefore I got yanked to the ground, landing unceremoniously on my back.

"What was that for? I was just leaving, okay?" I said to Bunny, who looked annoyed.

"Phil, you missed one" he said to one of the yetis. Yeah, I said yetis because they do exist.

"What do you mean? Because there is no way I'm coming with you guys!" I stubbornly yelled.

The other yeti came at me with a sack in hand, but I said, "Excuse me? I'm a girl!"

And with that said, I walked into the portal. The yetis just shrugged.

** ~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~**

"They're here," said a voice.

I opened my eyes and stood up to see a sack wriggling next to me. It had to be Jack Frost so I gave it a kick.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

I looked up to see Santa Clause and the Sandman looking at me, the Tooth Fairy surrounded by her mini fairies from where she was directing orders, and Jack, who had finally gotten out of the sack and stood beside me.

North cleared his throat and said, "Hey, there they are! Jack Frost and Rosalie Autumn!"

"So?" I replied.

North ignored this.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me," said Jack.

"I hope da yetis treated you well?", said North with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Said Jack and I in unison.

Well, not exactly the same thing, but I said that I loved being _almost _shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously." He chuckled.

"Who wouldn't?" I said at the exact same time Jack said, "Obviously."

"I won't forget a certain accident that got the Easter Mascot so mad in the first place," I spat out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EASTER MASCOT, MATE?!" yelledBunny.

North just ignored our bickering and asked, "And da tooth fairy?"

Tooth flew down and stood in front of Jack, not giving him time to reply. "Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." The tooth fairy giggled.

I snickered, guessing what was going to happen next.

"My-my what?" a confused Jack said.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Several swooning Mini Teeth fluttered around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans.

Tooth collected herself, and said, "Girls, pull yourselves together, let's not disgrace the uniform."

North continued the introductions. "And Sandman." Whenhe saw Sandy snoozing while standing, he scolded, "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

Sandy bolted awake and stepped up to us, smiling.

_Oh my god, he looks so cute up close, and cuddly!_

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack said.

"Hey, now, don't forget about me!" I added.

Sandy conjured up a bunch of images above his head, and it looked as if no one else knew what he was trying to say. I did, but I didn't tell the others. Or the dream I had, when I met Jack Frost for the first time.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. I musta done something really bad to get you four together," said Jack.

"Wait a minute, if Jack really _did_ do something bad to get you four here together, why am I here?" I said, but no one answered my question, or at least they pretended not to hear it. Jack walked away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marched past, then turned around and asked, "Am I on the naughty list?" at the same time I asked if I was on the nice list.

North chuckled and said, "On da naughty and nice list? You both hold da record!"

"Is anyone going to answer my question now? Why the heck are we here, because _I_ know I've done nothing wrong, even if the same doesn't go to Popsicle over here!" I yelled, walking away from the guardians.

"Double hey! Who are you calling 'Popsicle', and who said I've done anything wrong?" retorted Jack.

"Well, you were the one to blame when you made Jamie knock his tooth out while sledding. Or did you not know I noticed?" I replied.

"Oh, so you're now a stalker, huh? Hey, I didn't _make _him knock his tooth out, it was a accident! You... you um... you leafy girl!"

I raised an eyebrow."Is that the best you got, snowman?"

"I have to agree with Rose, that _is _a pretty lame comeback!" said Bunny with glee, watching the fight while nibbling on a carrot. The other guardians just stood there, not knowing what to do.

But both of us ignored what Bunny said and continued bickering.

"FINE! YOU DON'T LIKE THE COMEBACK? TRY THIS FOR SIZE! YOU ARE _SUCH_ A F***ING FRICKING B****, SO S***BEEP BEEP, BEEEEPPPPPPPPP! **yelled Jack, looking really pleased with himself at what he just said.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Oh, shoot, there goes my chances of she maybe liking me!

* * *

The guardians just stood there with their jaws literally dropping to the ground.

"OH, YOU. ARE. ON!" I sneered while taking my sword out. "**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!** YOU GIANT HAIRY SON OF A B****!"

Jack said nothing, just narrowed his eyes and held his staff in an attack position.

"What are you gonna do, hit me with that stupid stick of yours? I taunted.

Jack looked murderously at me, and we charged.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I know, I left you guys on a cliffie!**

**I promise not to leave a cliffie for the next chapter if someone reviews for chapter 2.**

**First person to do so, I'll try to fit their idea in the story!**

**So review guys!**


	3. Guardians

**Um...Hey guys, * runs out of room in fear of being hunt down***

**You can read my excuse at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**North's POV**

Just before Jack and Rosalie crashed into each other, I bellowed out, "STOP!"

Both of them skidded to a stop when they heard the angry tone in my voice. I heard Jack mutter to Rosalie, "This isn't over, Autumn."

"You bet it isn't, Frost," shereplied back.

I ignored them.

"Now, as I was going to say earlier, YOU TWO ARE NOW GUARDIAN!"

I chuckled when I saw the shocked expression in each of their faces.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Now, as I was going to say earlier, YOU TWO ARE NOW GUARDIAN!" yelled North gleefully.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

But then the yetis lighted ceremonial torches with a *WHOOSH*. Elves leaped up from the back of the workshop columns, unfurling homemade banners as they descended. Jack and I both brushed off a few baby teeth who tried to present us with necklaces of paper with our symbols on it.

Then a pair of yetis came close to Jack wielding torches, and they spun it around with ease.

"Good luck with that, Frost,"I said, stepping back as Jack paled, if that was even possible.

Jack's shrieks were drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" said North. He looked as if he were having fun.

An elf marching band came into the room and onto the sides, North marching along with them in the middle.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directed his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of blue boots with a silver bell tied on the tip, where they curled up. Jack's confusion escalated.

Rosalie started laughing-that is until they represented her with a pair of shoes similar to Jack's, except in red and in her size.

Meanwhile, a Yeti handed North an old large book. North blowed off the dust, opened it, and begins by clearing his throat.

Jack clenched his jaw in annoyance as he scaned the room, while Rosalie looked as ifshe weregoing to erupt into flames. (She already had her hand accidentally lit on fire, but didn't even notice.)

Jack suddenly SLAMMED his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room, while Rosalie sent a burst of flame and wind from her hand. Frost and fire going together for the first time, neither one of the elements melting or going out. The frost was tinted with a reddish colour, and if you looked closer, you could see a thin strip of fire running along it. The torches went out and everything stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack and Rosalie both asked in unison.

Tooth and Sandy both looked disappointed, while Bunny looked relieved.

North burst out in laughter, holding the old book in his hands, then stopped and looked to them, stone faced.

"Of course you do!"

Then North said to the elves, "Music!"

The elves blared the trumpets again.

"No music!" Rosalie shouted.

The music peters went out again. An elf threw his trumpet to the ground and stormed off while pushing another elf. North looked annoyed.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but, ah... you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times,"Jack said. "I'm not a Guardian. But Rosalie fits the description for it."

"Wait, what?! Who said _I _wanted to be a guardian? I'm already busy with kids being woken up from nightmares. And I don't even have to guess who's causing all that!" Rosalie said.

"Jack, Rosalie... I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth swooped in and turned everyone's attention to the massive globe behind them. "Each of those lights is a child."

Jack and Rosalie looked up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this.

"A child who believes. And good or bad... naughty or nice... we protect them,"North said softly.

Then suddenly, North signed and said, "Tooth... fingers out of mouth."

We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.

**_TOOTH_**

**(removes fingers)**

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful."

Jack moved away from the Globe and walked back toward the center of the room.

**_NORTH_**

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who-knows-what!"

_**JACK**_

**(scoffs)**

"You mean the Boogeyman?"

_**NORTH**_

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

**(gestures the Globe behind him)**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for over a week!**

**I been busy with summer school and my mom dragging me off to the swimming pool everyday. Also with the limited computer time since its summer and my parents don't want me to spend the whole day on my laptop.**

**So it looks like I'm going to be updating once every 1-2 weeks now.**

**Don't worry, I won' abandon this story.**

**Sorry with the shorter than normal chapter I put up today.**

**I'll try my best to make the next chapter more interesting and longer!**

**COME ON GUYS, 110 VIEWS AND NO ONE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 2?**

***Goes off to cry in a corner?***

**Anyway, thanks to my beta reader Bookworm1756 for editing my chapter so fast!**


	4. Tooth Palace

_Continued__from__the __last chapter_

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" snappedJack.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon," said North.

"What?" asked Jack and Rosalie in unison. You couldn't read Rosalie's expression on her face, but you could see that Jack was dumbstruck at the sentence.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you, " Tooth said softly.

"Maybe," grumbledBunny.

"The Man in the Moon... he talks to you guys?" askedRosalie curiously.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny," North said as he bit into a cookie provided by one of the elves that was not pissed off.

"But why... why couldn't he tell me that himself? After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking new ways to bribe kids? No, that's not for me. No offense," saidJack.

"I agree with Frost this time; even if I'm a guardian, I still won't be believed in,"Rosalie said as she took out her sword and sharpened it with those sharpening things. She ignored Bunnymund as he asked, "How is that not offensive?"

North turned to look at Rosalie and Jack and said, "Jack, Rosalie, walk with me."

** ~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I followed North into a room with large windows and ice sculptures, or I should say toys since some of them couldfly. It looked like this was his workshop/office. There were shelves filled with toys and sketches, and prototypes were strewn everywhere. Jack walked behind me, and North rolled up the sleeves of his shirt while turning around to look at us. Both of his arms had tattooes. On one forearm, it hadthe word _nice_, and on the other, _naughty._

I guess that's where North keeps his lists of the children. Right on his body.

"Fruit cake?"offeredNorth.

While Jack said nothing, I said, "No, thanks."

North tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it went.

_CRASH!_

"Now we get down to tacks of brass!"

Jack muttered, "Tacks of brass?" while I thought, _he_is_Russian._

As North cracked his knuckles, the wind suddenly slammed North's office door behind them. I looked to the door, but it had locked itself._Crap!_

I said, "I didn't mean to offend you! I change my mind! I want the fruit cake!"

"But it's already on the ground, and I not offended." North moved closer to us, backing us up against the door.

"Who are you, Jack Frost and Rosalie Autumn? What is your center?" hegrowled.

"Wait, I thought you were going to beat us up!" I exclaimed. North just raised an eyebrow, as if he was saying, _Why would I do that?_

"My center?" repliedJack.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside."

North stood up straight and began to stroke his beard. He turned around to get something from one of the shelves. He took out a Russian doll carved to look like himself.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-"

He handed the doll to Jack.

"Well, go on."

Jack gaveNorth a curious look, then setdown his staff. He twistedthe doll in half, and inside there was another carved North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red cheeked and cheery.

Jack handed the doll to me so that I could uncover the next one.

"You are downright jolly,"I noticed.

"Ah, but not just jolly...

"I am also mysterious.

"And fearless.

"And caring. And at my center..."

As North approached, Jack and Ilooked down and dropped the final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It was the size of a jelly bean.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" saida confused Jack.

"No shit, Sherlock,"I said.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"...You have big eyes?"

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" said North. "Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!"

Just then, I saw the shadow of someone flying across North's windows. The tooth fairy? But I just dismissed it as my imagination as North spoke again.

"This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" North said softly.

We both replied at the same time, "I don't know."

Just then, the door slammed open and we all turned around. Bunnymund hopped in and said, "We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace. It's Pitch."

Before he could say anything else, I had already called the wind and flew as fast as I could to help Tooth.

** ~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~**

I arrived just in time to almost get rammed by a black streak. I stared in horror as a black fearling horse almost ate a mini tooth fairy. But I got to it just in time and swiped her out of the air and put her in my pocket. I took out my sword and set it with fire and sliced at the fearling.

The fearling who got hit by my sword turned into flames. I grinned. But it was too early to celebrate, soon, all the mini teeth were gone.

That was when the rest of the other guardians and Jack Frost decided to arrive.

* * *

**Better than no chapter right?**

**I _was_ going to update this chapter on the 17th, right on the 1 week mark. I even had it all edited out and stuff, thanks to my beta.**

**But then my parents thought I was spending too much time on the computer, so... you can guess what happened.**

**If not, use your imagination.**

**Read and review!**


	5. First Kiss

**This chapter is all edited and I added a few changes, so reread if you want.**

**And good news!**

**I'm almost finished on the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK WEREYOU GUYS?! WHILE TOOTH AND I WERE FIGHTING, YOU GUYS CHOOSE TO ARRIVE WHEN THEY'REALL GONE?" Rosalie yelled at Jack and the rest of the guardians, minus Tooth. Tooth would be just as furious as her if she wasn't flying around, frustrated.

They opened their mouths to protest, but they were interrupted by the tooth fairy.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything."

Just then, Baby Tooth popped out off Rosalie's pocket and Tooth immediately flew down, holding the mini version of herself.

"Oh, thank goodness, one of you are alright!"

She looked as ifshe was going to say something else, but a voice interrupted her.

"I have to say, this is very, _very_ exciting." Pitch's voice echoed across the open chamber and the empty tooth palace. They all looked up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch smiled.

Tooth darted after Pitch, outraged that he dared to show his face after what he just did, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" she roared.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" hereplied disdainfully in a British-like accent.

"Hang on, is that... _Jack Frost_?" Pitch laughed. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not."

"Oh good." Jack turned and saw Pitch standing in the middle of a column.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

Jack just glared at Pitch venomously, tightening the grip on his staff.

"And what have we here?" Pitch continued. "My offer still stands, Rosalie, don't worry. I'll give you more time, but if you refuse, you'll regret it."

"Good luck on that!" Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"Well, got to go, see you later soon-to-be-_ex_-guardians." He sneered before disappearing into the shadows.

"Its going to be all right, Tooth..." North comforted her as Rosalie and Jack flew off to explore the Tooth Palace, or what was left of it anyway.

~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~

As Rosalie flew around the palace, she decided she should apologize to Jack for what she said earlier, as she may have gone a _bit_ too far. Of course, it wasn't her fault if someone got _that_ pissed when they were called popsicle.

Spotting Jack sitting on the edge of one of the golden towers, she flew down and sat. For a while they said nothing, then they both turned around said, "I'm sorry—"

"You go first,"said Jack.

"I just came to say I'm sorry about today, I realized I may have went too far—"

"May?" interruptedJack, "—and thanks for catching me when you crashed into me the first time we met each other.I know I sounded hostile, but I don't trust strangers, especially boys."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, and I know how you feel about strangers but— hey! Boys like me?" Jack complained when he heard the last part, but stopped when Rosalie gave him a look that said, seriously?

The two fell into an awkward silence.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I stared into the sunset as it began to set. I moved my hand and touched something cold, a hand belonging to Jack Frost. My cheeks reddened and I looked up to Jack, meeting his eyes. His cheeks were red too... could he... have feeling for me? But I quickly forgot about that as I stared into his eyes— _God_, they were the most gorgeous blue I ever seen!

Hastily pulling my hand away, I stood, as did Jack. But somehow I managed to trip on his staff that had been lying between us, whichmade me fall forward instead of the other way. I happened to put my hands on Jack's chest, breaking my fall. The next thing I knew, I was lying on his chest. Our lips millimetres from each other. Staring at each other's eyes, I leaned down to close the last couple of millimeters and kissed him. He immediately responded and I could taste the cold minty taste.

**NORMAL (NO ONES POV)**

It was Rosalie who first broke the kiss, but they both had flushed cheeks. Mumblingabout going back to the guardians before they got worried, she flew off.

...Leaving a very dazed Jack Frost behind. It was seconds before she sensed another person flying alongside her, and she smiled.


	6. Tooth Collecting

**Le gasp!**

**What am I doing, updating on my birthday, what has the world come to?!**

**Anyways, the next chapter would be rather shocking, since you will learn Rosalie's past, *Cackles loudly***

**I am _so_ evil.**

**I present to you, chapter 6!**

* * *

"...No! No! No such thing as too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" North shouted, looking gleeful. Everyone stared at him, as if he gone nuts.

"We will collect the teeth!" he announced.

"What?" Everyone was shocked. Especially Tooth.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Toothstarted flying in circles, having no idea where this was going.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added, pointing to himself.

North turned to the two teenagers.

"And if you guys help us, we will get you your memories."

Jack looked to Tooth, who gavehim a reassuring smile. Rosalie looked to Sandy, and he gave her a enthusiastic thumbs up, while Bunny groaned. Probably already imagining all the trouble he was getting himself into.

"We're in," they both said in unison.

North suddenly appeared up out of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops along the Shanghai night skyline.

"Hop to it, rabbit, Team Season is five teeth ahead!" Jack exclaimed as he zipped around gathering teeth while Rosalie leftcoins under the pillows.

"Hey, I never agreed to that team name!" she shouted.

The two seasonal spirits had teamed up for the teeth collecting that night, and although they would blush and be shy around each other, none of the guardians seemed to notice.

"Yeah right. Look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you and the sheila won't be able to keep up anyway" taunted Bunny.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?"

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

Before anyone could reply, North suddenly popped out of a chimney, startling all of them.

"A race? Is it a race?"

North jumped into one of the brick chimneys, then shooted out of another a few houses over.

"This is going to be... EPIC!" he shoutedexcitedly while jumping out in a star formation on the word 'epic'.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" Tooth, overwhelmed, jetted off without paying attention and suddenly smacked into a billboard.

"Ow!"

Rosalie flew up to the billboard to check on her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine... sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field," she apologized sheepishly.

"How long is a long time?" Rosalie asked slyly.

"Ah, four hundred forty years... give or take."

Before Rosalie could reply, Tooth jerked to attention and flew off to a yellow two-story house.

Rosalie and Jack flew side by side and arrived outside an open window. His smile suddenly disappeared when he sawa rabbit hole open up in the bedroom floor and Bunny hop out, whileRose just looked amused at his expression and did nothing to help Jack nor Bunny.

Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turned to Jack and laughed. Jack, not amused, zapped Bunny with a burst of frost from his ever-present staff.

"Aaahhh!"

**_A few hours later..._**

Jack and Rosalie, North, Sandy, and Bunny stoodproudly on a rooftop of one of the apartments, while Tooth stood in front of them . Eachone of them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth.

North came in first, then Team Season, Bunny, and last but not least, Sandy.

(Sandy could have got more, but he toohad his job to do too.)

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies," Tooth said joyfully.

Their eyes widened except Team Season, for they were too busy laughing and gloating at the other guardians.

"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

While the guardians went off to put gifts under pillows, Tooth thanked them and gave both of them a motherly smile. She flew off to help with the gifts, leaving Team Season alone until they were finished. Jack flew off saying he had to give a snowstorm to Greenland, leaving Rosalie alone for the time being.

With nothing to do, she flew up to a apartment that was at least 50 stories high and sat on the edge. Probably not the best idea, but she liked to sit up in high places and look down below. Her thoughts wandered back to North's question. What was her center? Well, to begin with, all she did was bring Autumn and give kids a boost of bravery when they need it. Her center couldn't be on Autumn because it was a season... so it had to be bravery! Rosalie couldn't believe it took her so long to figure out what was her center.

She shouted out to the night just because she could, "My center is bravery!"

Clapping was heard behind her; someone had managed to sneak up on her while she was lost in her thoughts. She jumped to her feet in surprise, "Well done, I guess you don't want to be on my side then? I guess I'll just have to convince Jack Frost. He_ is_ still a neutral party." Pitch came to sight and before she knew it, she was surrounded by Fearlings.

"You leave him alone!" Rosalie took out her sword, preparing to fight.

"Oh, does someone here have a crush on Jack Frost?" Pitch was on his favourite steed and was stroking it while he talked.

"Well, I guess I just have to use that to my advantage; join me and I'll leave him alone, or else..." Pitch laughed.

"Never! You hurt him and you get yourself a painful death," she growled.

Pitch had a fake hurt look on his face that quickly turned to a laugh.

He tossed a golden object at her and she caught it; a tooth box. The rectangular box had diamond like shapes on top of it and a picture of a girl with black hair and sea green eyes and a face that looked like Rosalie's on one of the ends. She gasped out loud; it wasn't possible, was it? Did she had a life before all this?

"Go on, open it; after you finish viewing your human memories, I'll offer you one last chance to take my side. If not, who knows what might happen?"

She hesitated on whether or not this was just some trick, but what was the worst that could happen? Rosalie pressed her fingers the diamond shape in the middle and she was plunged into her memories.


	7. Author's Note

**To put this shortly, the USB that I used to save the next chapter on, I lost it.**

**It wasn't backed up on my laptop because I was in a hurry.**

**With school starting, I won't have a lot of time, the best I can do is update every 2-4 weeks.**

**Even if I don't, ****_I WILL FIND TIME TIME TO UPDATE,_**** even if its a very short chapter.**

**I will not abandon this story, no matter what, I know some authors say this and abandon the story, but I won't.**

**Until then,**

_Bookworm_

_**P.S. THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE DELETED WHEN I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


End file.
